Avatar libro 4: la leyenda continua
by kataang100fan
Summary: Han pasado 8 años que la guerra termino, pero no todo es paz, nuevas fuerzas malignas quieren acabar con la paz de las 4 naciones. Mas aventuras, nuevos amigos,mucho kataang
1. Nota de la autora

Esta es mi primer fanfic, espero les guste.

He leído muchos fanfic muy buenos, y pensé es momento de hacer el mio es por eso que en semanas he hecho mi propia historia espero que dejen muchos reviews…. :D


	2. La invitacion

N/A: aquí empieza la historia, espero y les guste:

Era una mañana muy fría en el Polo Sur, se encontraba Katara enseñando a dos niños lo básico del agua control, al mirar a esos dos niños recuerda cuando se encontraba en guerra, cuando se encontró a ese niño en el iceberg, las aventuras que vivieron, los nuevos amigos que hicieron, las derrotas y las victorias que tuvieron, ya hace 8 años que no se veían, como estarían sus amigos, que había cambiado en ellos… sus pensamientos fueron pausados cuando una de los niños le está hablando

-si fu katara se encuentra bien

- si Hann, tranquilo sigue con tus ejercicios

- si claro, pero le llego esto

(Hann le entrega a katara un pergamino)

-gracias Hann ya puedes retirarte

Katara ve el pergamino y ve que tiene un sello de la nación del fuego, la abre y dice:

"_**Estimada si fu katara:**_

_**Nos place informarle que está cordialmente invitada a la fiesta realizada para celebrar ocho años desde que la guerra culminara. La fiesta será en el Gran Palacio de la Nación de Fuego, siendo usted, una de las grandes invitadas de honor al ser la reconocida heroína de guerra.**_

_**Siéntase en la libertad de invitar y llevar con usted a las personas que considere merecen dignas de ese honor, esperamos contar con la presencia de tan honorable invitada.**_

_**Atentamente**_

_**El señor del fuego del Zuko**_

_**P.D: Dejándonos de formalidades espero que vengas a la celebración, todos me han confirmado que vendrán y espero que tu también vengas, nos vemos en una semana… ha y lo del señor del fuego, por favor, no me llames así**_

(de repente llega Hakoda y dice)

-Y ¿Para quién es hija?

-Para mi papa me invitan a una lujosa fiesta, ira Sokka y los demás chicos, ¿quieres ir?

- ¡Claro! Y ¿cuándo es?

- en una semana

- ha entonces hay que ir empacando para llegar pronto

- bueno ¿Qué esperamos?


	3. La llegada

N/A: aquí está el siguiente capítulo, perdón por la tardanza, espero y les guste como el anterior, dejen sus reviews .

Hakoda y Katara abordaron el barco al amanecer del siguiente día rumbo a la nación del fuego. Por el buen clima que había llegaron a la Nación del Fuego en 5 días.

Katara al ver a la nueva nación quedo sorprendida, era mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba, las veces que estuvo ahí fue cuando lucho contra Ozai y después con azula y en la coronación de Zuko, pero en esos momentos la ciudad estaba destruida por la guerra. Al llegar al palacio quedo perpleja, un gran edificio con tonalidades rojas y un dorado que con el sol lo hacía lucir fabulosa, en la entrada había dos guardas que custodiaban la puerta, Katara al ver a los soldados se puso en posición de ataque, pero los soldados solo sonrieron y le dieron la bienvenida:

-Bienvenida si fu Katara- dijeron los guardia y haciendo una reverencia- esperamos que su estancia aquí sea de su agrado

Y abrieron las puertas, Katara recordó que ahora los soldados ya no eran malos ni los atacarían, ahora eran los protectores de la familia real y ahora de ella misma, por ser la invitada. Entró al palacio y por la mirada de su padre descubrió que él pensaba de la misma manera que ella.

Un escolta los guio al salón principal, donde se encontraba Zuko esperándolos.

-bienvenida Katara, bienvenido señor

- ¡Zuko!, que alegría verte

Katara lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo. Había tiempo que no lo había visto. Había cambiado mucho, ahora era mucho más alto de lo que recordaba y más musculoso, con una sonrisa seductora y mucho mas varonil.

-Has cambiado mucho Zuko- dijo Katara

-Tú también

-espero que su estadía aquí les sea de su agrado- dijo Mai que acababa de llegar al salón- Pronto les mostraremos sus habitaciones.

-Gracias Mai

Mai se había convertido aho esposa de Zuko, era una mujer muy hermosa y ya no tan fría como era antes.

- Y ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?- dijo Zuko

-Bien, nos toco un buen clima- contesto Hakoda que no había hablado

- Que bien, entonces sean bienvenidos- dijo Zuko. Luego le hablo a uno de sus sirvientes para que los llevaran a sus respectivas recamaras.

Era un hermoso lugar y con un largo pasillo con un nomas de 12 recamaras que eran las recamaras reales, donde estaban Zuko y Mai y donde se hospedarían.

A Katara le dieron una enorme y hermosa habitación, que para su mayor comodidad estaba decorada de color azul, celeste y blanco, a lado se encontraba la habitación de su padre.

Esa noche disfrutaron de una cena exquisita que Zuko ofreció, y para festejar su llegada dieron de cena comida típica del Polo Sur y como platillo fuerte ciruelas de mar, esas que Katara amaba y Aang odiaba por cierto. En la comida transcurrió una charla muy agradable recordando viejos tiempos y de lo que se encontraban haciendo últimamente, impacientes que llegaran los demás y así poder estar todos juntos por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Ya terminada la charla y la cena se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero y les haya gustado, perdón por hacerlos un poco cortos pero el siguiente será más largo, por favor dejen sus reviews…


	4. Por fin todos juntos

**N/A: lo siento por no haberlo puesto ayer es que tuve que hacer unas cosas de la escuela, pero aquí lo tienen es más largo que los anteriores, disfrútenlo y dejen sus reviews… son muy importantes para mi :D**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

Era el día de la fiesta, Katara se levanto muy temprano y vio que nadie estaba despierto aun, así que decidió ir a dar una vuelta al palacio, no podía creer como habían cambiado las cosas, cuando estaban escondidos e iban como nómadas en pueblo a pueblo buscando un maestro a aang, su aang como lo extrañaba, a ese calvito con esos ojos grises que parecían dos gemas hermosas, como lo extrañaba quería abrazarlo, besarlo, lo último que supo de él fue que se encontraba en Ba sing se ayudando al rey tierra.

Katara había perdido la noción del tiempo y se encontraba en un hermoso estanque donde se encontraban unos patos-tortugas, admiraba su poder así que decido hacer unos movimientos cuando escucho que alguien le hablaba.

-siempre haciendo tus poderes mágicos ah!

- Sokka no son poderes mágicos es agua control-dijo Katara, se quedo estatica por un momento y cuando volteo vio a su hermano con los brazos extendidos esperando un abrazo de ella. Katara fue corriendo a abrazarlo.

-¡Sokka! qué bueno que estas aquí, te extrañaba mucho

- y yo ati

- ¡vaya hermano has cambiado mucho!- Katara le dijo, tenían tiempo que no se veían y si había cambiado bastante, era mucho más musculoso que Zuko y mucho más alto de lo que recordaba

- tú también has cambiado hermanita

- ¿y no has visto a papa? El tenía muchas ganas de verte- dijo Katara muy feliz

- si lo acabo de ver hace unos momentos, pero tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi hermanita- contesto el moreno

- ya no soy una niña, ahora soy toda una mujer

- haha si te lo dices- dijo Sokka sarcásticamente

- Katara ya es toda una mujer Sokka- dijo Suki que venía acercándose a ellos

- Suki que alegría de verte- contesto Katara

- a mi también Katara

Así se prosiguió una conversación cuando se les acerco un sirviente

-disculpen, la comida ya está servida, si gustan pasar al comedor los están esperando

- Yu hu comida, espero que Zuko se haya lucido y de un gran banquete- dijo Sokka muy alegre

- vaya hermano creo que no has cambiado

Y así los tres se fueron al comedor. Todos estaban disfrutando de una comida exquisita cuando de pronto se escucha un portazo y se ve una hermosa jovencita, con un traje verde del reino tierra, con el cabello recogido con una diadema y con unos ojos verdes muy claros mostrando su ceguera

-¡ya vino por quien lloraban!

- TOPH- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo y salieron corriendo a abrazarla

- Toph que alegría que estés aquí- dijo Katara

- Yo también te extrañaba reina del azúcar, y a todo esto ¿donde está pies ligeros?, no siento sus pasos de bailarina

- aquí estoy Toph- dijo Aang que acababa de entrar bajando sus maletas, vestido con un traje del reino tierra

Todos fueron directo al muchacho. Al fin todos estaban reunidos.

-cuéntanos como te fue en reino tierra supe que ha habido algunas rebeliones en Ba sing se contra el rey tierra- dijo Zuko

- sí lo mismo de siempre, pequeños grupos de maestros que quieren acabar con la paz- contesto Aang

-¿y que mas has hecho aang?- le pregunto Katara a Aang

- pues he estado de aquí para allá predicando paz, lo de un avatar- le contesto Aang

- debe de ser un poco fastidioso- le dijo Sokka

- sí lo es

Así todo el equipo avatar se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para arreglarse ya que en unas horas empezaría la fiesta. Katara iba a su habitación cuando de pronto una mano la detiene, era Aang y la guía hacia la sala principal. Cuando llegaron él le pregunta

-aamm Katara

- si aang

-bueno yo quería saber si a un querías ser mi novia- esto lo dijo un poco timido

- claro que si aang

-entonces no te importaría si hago esto

La agarra de la cintura y la acerca a sus labios dándole un pequeño beso, que Katara profundizo, y así duraron varios minutos hasta que tuvieron que separarse no porque quisieron sino por falta de aire.

-Te amo Katara

-yo también te amo aang

Y así los dos se quedaron un buen rato abrazados hasta que tuvieron que irse a sus habitaciones para arreglarse ya que la fiesta comenzaría en unas horas.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

**Bueno eso es todo este es el más largo que he hecho, disfrútenlo, espero no tardar en actualizar y por favor dejen sus reviews**


	5. La celebración y la uida

**N/A: bueno aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo, por favor dejen sus reviews de si les gusta o no la historia, es muy importante para mi para saber como voy con el trama,si les dusta o no, si le falta algo, en fin espero y les guste**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

la fiesta ya iba a comenzar, los invitados iban llegando, los primeros en salir fueron Zuko y Mai ya que eran los anfritiones, de ahi Sokka con Suki, atras de ellos Toph y Hakoda. Katara aun se encontraba en su habitacion dandose los ulimos retoques, queria sorprender a aang, de pronto alguien toca la puerta, era aang

-amor puedo pasar

-claro pasa

al entrar aang ala habitacion ve a Katara y queda atonico, se miraba muy hermosa para sus ojos, lucia un hermoso vestido azul, con hermosos encajes, muy pegado asu delgado y escultural cuerpo, con el cabello suelto y con una bella flor retocando esa hermosa cabellera

-te ves hermosa- dijo el calvito un poco sonrojado

-tu también aang

y si el muchacho no quedaba atrás lucia sus sencillas túnicas de maestro aire pero estos se pegaban a sus bien torneados brazos, aang había cambiado tanto, la ultima vez que Katara lo vio aun no la rebasaba en altura y ahora era mucho mas alto que ella, e incluso de Zuko o Sokka, era mucho mas apuesto, ahora tenia una pequeña barbilla en el mentón y unos hermosos y seductores ojos.

-¿ya estas lista?

- si, ya estoy lista

-entonces, vamos nos deben estar esperando-dijo aang

- si vamos

y los dos muchachos salieron de la habitación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

En una pequeña selda de la cárcel de alta seguridad de la Nación del Fuego.

-Todo listo- una joven muchacha, que en sus condiciones parecía estar loca

-todo listo mi princesa-dijo un encapuchado

-entonces pongámonos en marcha

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

El salón principal esta muy bien decorada, con una combinación de las cuatro naciones, las paredes estaban pintadas en color rojo al estilo de la nación del fuego, en honor ala tribu del agua los adornos del salón, del reino tierra los utensilios de la comida y de los nómadas aire los manteles de la mesa.

Los invitados parecían disfrutar de la fiesta, cuando, el sonido de las trompetas, les llamo la atención y voltearon a ver al Señor del fuego Zuko.

-Muchas gracias por su atención, es un honor tenerlos aquí de invitados, pero mas que nada, amis invitados de honor- dijo apuntando a una enorme puerta.

En eso nuestros cinco amigos salieron, todos aplaudían amas no poder.

- Zuko, no debiste hacer este tipo de presentación-dijo aang

- Claro que si, son mis invitados de honor y héroes de guerra

La fiesta prosiguió, Sokka junto con Toph fueron directo al banquete de comida, atrás de ellos iba Suki, Hakoda decidió ir hablar con unos generales de la tribu agua del norte. Mientras Aang y Katara decidieron sentarse en un momento.

-no te he dicho que luces muy hermosa esta noche- dijo aang un poco sonrojado

-si, me gusta que lo digas- dijo la morena un poco tímida

- te gustaría...

aang fue interrumpido por dos nobles del reino tierra que se acababan de acercar a ellos

-avatar aang es un gusto tenerlo aquí frente a nosotros, y de ante mano queríamos agradecerle por ayudar a nuestra nación- dijo uno de los nobles

-es mi deber como ava...

y asi los dos nobles se llevaron al pobre aang. Katara no pudo evitar sentir lastima por el, estar escuchando problemas de las naciones no seria bueno.

Aang tardo mucho en deshacerse de los nobles, pero lo consiguió. Se dedico a bailar todo lo que restaba de la noche con Katara, en verdad el quería estar con ella, ya habían estado mucho tiempo separados y ahora era momento de pasar tiempo con ella. Pero la noche tenia que acabar. La celebración estaba llegando a su fin y poco a poco la gente se iban retirando, hasta que solamente quedaron nuestros queridos miembros del equipo avatar y se decidieron irse todos a sus habitaciones, pero este no era el plan de Katara, no desaprovecharía una noche sin aang, ella tenia planeado pasar la noche con el, katara metió una peluca y unas almohadas entre las sabanas... espero un momento para salir de su habitacion silenciosamente para ir directo ala habitacion de aang, justo antes de llegar ala puerta una mano la jalo hacia el rincon, queria gritar del susto pero sabia que no debia de serlo ya que todos se despertarian asi que decidio calmarse

-no hace falta verte para saber que vas a ver a pies ligeros, reina del azúcar- dijo Toph

-tranquila solo quiero ver si ya se durmio, y ademas no me digas reina del azúcar

- como digas-y asi Toph se fuea su habitacion

Katara fue hacia la puerta de la habitación de aang, la abrió suavemente y vio a un aang muy tranquilamente dormido, fue suavemente hacia la cama de el, se arrecosto con cuidado y lo abrazo y le dijo con una voz suave

-buenas noches aang

este escucho y abrió lentamente los ojos cuando vio a una Katara que se estaba quedando dormida junto a sus brazos

-buenas noches Katara- y le dio un corto beso en los labios

y así los dos muchachos se quedaron dormidos, muy abrazados.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En medio del bosque iba una muchacha corriendo a toda velocidad para que no la alcanzaran, ya que se habia escapado, cuando vio que nadien la seguia decidio quedarse en una cueva que encontro, hizo una fogata y entre dientes decia...

-voy por ti _zuzu _y por tu amigo el avatar, y estavez no podras vencerme...hahahahahhahaha

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

**¿quien escapo?¿quien quiere acabar con el equipo avatar? eso y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo,dejen sus reviews**


	6. Azula escapo

**N/A: aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, lo siento por no actualizar cada día es que he tenido problemas con mi computadora y tarda demasiado, mil disculpas, pero en fin voy a intentar actualizar lo mas pronto posible...disfruten este capitulo, aquí es donde empieza el drama jejejejeje, y por favor dejen sus reviews... ha y losiento por hacerla tan corta, pero les prometo que la que sigue sera mas larga**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Era de mañana muy fresca en la Nación del Fuego, Katara se levanto y decidió irse a su dormitorio para que nadie sospechara de que no durmió en su habitación se puso un hermoso vestido azul, típico en la tribu de agua, se hizo sus trenza y se fue hacia el comedor, cuando llego ya estaban casi todos desayunando(solo faltaba aang, ya que aun seguía durmiendo)

-hola reina de la azúcar, donde estabas no te sentí en tu recamara-dijo Toph sonriendo con malicia

-oye no me digas reina de la azúcar, y si estaba en mi habitación-dijo Katara un poco molesta

-si tu lo dices

-buenos días-dice Aang que acababa de llegar

-buenos días-contestaron todos

y así todos siguieron desayunando, hablando de la fiesta de ayer, cuando de pronto llega un soldado muy preocupado, acercándose a Zuko.

-señor, tenemos malas noticias

-que pasa

-la princesa azula ha escapado

todos quedaron en estado de shock, no podían creer que haya escapado, así que todos dejaron de comer y decidieron reunirse en otro lugar.

-¿como mi hermana pudo escapar?, no lo entiendo,¿quien la ayudo?, ¿que hará?-dijo Zuko muy preocupado

-tranquilo Zuko-dijo Katara

-como quieres que me tranquilice si mi hermana esta por ahí, haciendo...

tranquilízate Zuko, poniendonos asi no conseguiremos nada-dijo aang

-esta bien, pero...¿que haremos?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Azula siguo corriendo hasta que llego a un túnel subterráneo, al entrar se dirijio hacia uno de los tres encapuchados que se encontraba ahi

-ya estamos listos mi princesa solo falta que usted nos autorice-dijo uno de ellos

-si ya es momento de mi venganza, el avatar y sus amigos van a caer, esta misma tarde atacamos

-como diga mi princesa

y así cientos de encapuchados salieron del túnel para ir directo al palacio...

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

**aqui termina el capitulo, lose es muy corto, esque intente hacerla larga pero no se me ocurrió mucho pero el que sigue se los prometo la hare mas larga, porfiss dejen sus reviews son muy importantes para mi**


	7. atentado

**N/A: bueno aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo, como les prometi lo hice mas largo que el otro, porfis dejen sus reviews, sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi, para saber si voy bien con la historia o no... disfruten**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ya en la tarde todos quisieron ayudar a buscar a azula, Hakoda decidio regresar al Polo Sur para avisarle asus tropas y avisarle alos generales del Polo Norte, mientras que el equipo avatar decidio quedarse para ayudar a Zuko. Se encontraban en la sala principal listos para ir en busca de azula, cuando de repente se escucha una explosion en la entrada del palacio, todos salieron rapidamente y vieron a 7 enmascarados en frente de ellos

-que es lo que quieren-dijo aang con una desafiante voz

-nada querido avatar, solo matarlos-dijo uno de los enmascarados que de pronto se quito su capa, al igual que 6 de ellos solo quedaba uno, al parecer eran jovenes y no pasaban de los 30 años y todos provenientes de la nacion del fuego.

-ha nomas eso-dijo un sarcastico Sokka sacando su boomerang listo para pelear

-no les queremos hacer daño-dijo Zuko un poco enojado por la situacion

-mi querido zuzu, tu hacerme daño-dijo la ultima que seguia encapuchada, al quitarse la capa se dieron cuenta que era azula, todos quedaron sorprendidos

-azula-dijieronn todos sorprendidos

-que haces aqui, que quieresr-dijo un desesperado Zuko

-que quiero...solo matarte y mi trono-dijo Azula dando una patada sacando una llama azul, Zuko la pudo esquibar y asi emepezo una batalla entre los dos hermanos, hasta que decidio escapar, mientras los demas se pusieron a pelear con los enmascarados que iban acercandose a ellos, Toph con su tierra control pudo undir a varios de ellos dejandoles la cabeza afura o sacandolos volando, Sokka con su boomerang pudo noquear a unos cuantos y saco su espada para asi seguir luchando y Suki ayudandolo, Katara con su agua control lograba esquivar algunas llamas y los congelaba, mientras Aang los sacaba volando con su aire control.

El equipo avatar iba ganando pero cada vez iban llegando mas y mas

-chicos no vamos a poder con todos-dijo Aang

-si no creo que aguante mucho, es mejor que nos vayamos e ideamos un plan-dijo Sokka

-ustedes vayanse en appa yo los seguire distrayendo y despues los alcanzo-dijo un Aang

-no te dejare solo aang, yo me quedo a ayudarte-dijo una Katara muy decidida

-No katara, no quiero que te hagan daño

-No importa yo me quedo aqui

-ok, no quiero que sigamos peleando

y asi Sokka, Toph, Suki y Zuko se fueron en appa hasta llegar a un bosque y ahi decidieron esperar hasta que llegaran Katara y Aang, ya en la noche decidieron acampar y aun no llegaban sus amigos, eso los estaba preocupando mucho, pero decidieron esperar hasta que amaneciera para irlos a buscar.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

**¿que paso con aang y katara?,¿donde estaran?,¿los capturo azula?, esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo en avatar libro4: la leyenda continua.**


	8. la uida

**N/A: aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste, les quisiera agradecer a todos los que me han dejado sus mensajes, no pongo los nombres porque son muchos y en verdad les agradesco mucho, asi que sigan dejando sus reviews...bueno espero y les guste**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

en una selda de un lugar subterráneo.

-aang, donde estas- dijo katara muy preocupada, no sabia donde estaba, ni como llego aqui, solo recordo cuando azula los atrapo

_flasback_

_-aang yo me quedo contigo_

_-no katara te dije que no_

_-hay pero que lindos, la sucia campesina queriendo ayudar a su noviesito el avatar, pero no creo que puedas porque lo matare-dijo azula en tono de burla, lanzando con su mano una llamarada azul hacia aang,que este apenas la pudo esquivar ya que se encontraba esquivando aunos enmascarados que constantemente lo atacaban_

_-dejalo en paz-dijo Katara desafiante y lanzandole un latigo de agua, que azula facilmente esquivo, y asi empezo una lucha entre las dos chicas, Katara iba ganando y eso molesto a azula asi que le mando un rayo, Katara con mucho trabajo la pudo esquivar, pero se pego con unas pidras que habian ahi, aang pudo percatarse de lo ocurrido y vio que azula iba a mandar otro rayo hacia su novia que apenas se iba a levantar, cuando casi el rayo caia directo a Katara, aang logro quitarla y el rayo le cayo en el hombro haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara, Katara al ver como le cayo el rayo a aang recordo lo sucedido en basing see, otra vez no se decia una y otra vez en la mente, cuando intento acercarse a el varios enmascarados la agarraron y la amarraron, y uno de ellos le dio un golpe en la cabeza para dejarla inconciente._

_fin del flasback_

-¿que tienes?, buscas a tu novio, creo que para estos momentos el debe de estar muerto-dijo azula riendose de ella

-cállate estas loca, el esta vivo y vendrá a rescatarme

-haha si tu lo dices

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

-como esta aang-pregunto Zuko muy preocupado

-señor el avatar se encuentra muy mal, debemos hacer algo y pronto-dijo una de las curanderas del pueblo

-haga todo lo que sea posible y muchas gracias por hospedarmernos aqui-dijo Zuko

-no señor, no tiene nada que agradecer, ademas usted nos ha tratado bien, ademas no se preocupe del avatar esta en buenas manos-dijo la curandera metiéndose a la habitación donde se encontraba aang

Zuko fue donde se encontraba Toph y Sokka.

-como se encuentra piesligeros-dijo Toph

-muy mal Toph, muy mal, pero lo que no entiendo es donde esta Katara y que fue lo que realmente ocurrio

-espero que mi hermana este bien y que aang se recupere pronto para que diga que paso, saldré a buscarlos-dijo Sokka muy decidido

-yo te acompaño amor-dijo Suki

-ok solo quiero entrar ala baño me he aguando en horas, lo siento-dijo Sokka muy apenado y poniendo ambiente ala situación

Toph y Zuko pusieron cara de fuchi mientras Suki se reia ligeramente

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

-sáquenme de aqui-dijo Katara desesperada

-ya callate niñita, me tienes harta con tus gritos-dijo uno de los guardias que cuidaban sus selda

-quiero que me saquen de aquí ya

-claro que no lo haremos, y ya deja de gritar

Katara se rindió ya que se había cansado de estar gritando y jaloneandose, pero se dio cuenta que era de noche y que ademas había luna llena, dijo "perfecto" en su mente así que puso en practica lo que mas temía, la sangre control.

aprovecho que venia el guardia a darle de comida y con la sangre control hizo que el guardia le abriera la puerta.

-ah que me pasa, que me estas haciendo-decía una y otra vez el guardia

-nada-dijo Katara saliendo corriendo del lugar, unos soldados de azula la seguían persiguiendo y ella con la sangre control los hizo que pararan y se retorcieran en el suelo, Katara siguió corriendo toda la noche hasta llego a un pequeño pueblo, ya muy exhausta tenia horas que no había comido y bebido y de usar la sangre control la había debilitado, siguió corriendo hasta que ya no pudo mas y se desmayo cercas de una pequeña casita.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**aquí**** termina el capitulo, espero les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews, y se que les he dejado muchas dudas, pero el siguiente capitulo se resolvera**


	9. encontrada

**N/A: aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste, dejen sus reviws...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Sokka y Suki iban saliendo cuando de pronto ven a una persona tirada, van y se fijan y su sorpresa es que era Katara

-No puede ser es Katara-dijo Sokka

-si creo que se desmayo, ven ayúdame vamos a llevarla a dentro

Los dos muchachos cargaron a Katara, ya adentro decidieron ponerla en el sillon.

-Katara-grito Zuko que iba con Toph ala sala

-reina del azúcar, que alegría verte, nos preocupamos mucho porti, bueno ellos-dijo Toph-espera un momento, siento sus latidos muy tranquilos y lentos, esta dormida

-no lo creo Toph, voy a ir a hablarle a la curandera para que ayude a mi hermana y nos diga que le paso-dijo Sokka y fue a buscarla.

Despues de unos minutos la cuarndera y Sokka llegaron, la señora pidio que la llebaran a la habitacion de huespedes para ahi rebisarla, ya mas tarde salio de la habitacion y se dirijio hacia el equipo avatar.

-la señorita Katara se encuentra bien, solo estaba un poco deshidratada y presentaba cansancio, eso es todo

-muchas gracias por ayudar a nuestros amigos y por hospedarnos aqui-dijo Zuko

-no tienen que agradecerme, ademas ustedes son los héroes que trajeron paz al mundo, es una manera de agradecerles por ayudar a acabar con la guerra .

-no tiene que agradecernos-dijo Suki y asi el equipo avatar decidieron irse a descansar, ya que mañana seria un dia pesado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿donde estoy?, ¿que hago aqui?-dijo Katara que se acababa de levantar

-tranquila muchachita, solo descansa-dijo la curandera

-¿quien es usted?

-tranquila solo te ayudo a que te recuperes

-¿que tengo?

-solo estabas un poco deshidratada y cansada, pero te mejoraras pronto, solo descansa

-muchas gracias por ayudarme

-no tiene de que, ademas sus amigos estan aqui, a lo mejor se encuentran desayunando ya que hace unas horas amanecio

-enserio, que alegria, quisiera ir con ellos, ademas me dio un poco de hambre

-esta bien señorita, vaya

Katara se dirigio hacia el comedor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nuestros amigos se encontraban desayunando

-esto esta delicioso-dijo Sokka con la boca llena

-Sokka no deberias hablar con la boca llena te puedes ahogar-dijo Suki

-ademas es asqueroso-dijo Zuko

-claro habla el señor con modales-dijo Sokka sarcasticamente y todavia con la boca llena de comida

-me alegro que no pueda ver lo que esta haciendo el señor boomerang-dijo Toph

-Hola chicos-dijo Katara

-Katara-contestaron todos

-que alegria que estes bien reina del drama-dijo Toph

-gracias Toph, pero no me digas reina del drama ok

-como tu digas

-hermana que te paso para que llegaras en estas condiciones

y asi Katara les contó lo que sucedió, todos quedaron sorprendidos de lo que había ocurrido

-¿y aang?-dijo Katara muy preocupada

-tranquila el esta bien, nosotros lo encontramos y ahora se esta recuperando, solo necesita descansar al igual que tu-dijo Zuko

-necesito verlo-dijo Katara

-no creo que sea momento hermanita, es mejor dejarlo descansar

-pero...

-el esta bien, no te preocupes-dijo Suki

y asi los chicos decidieron terminar de desayunar y planear un plan para acabar con azula

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

**aquí**** termina el capitulo, se que he dejado muchas dudas, pero no se preocupen los siguientes capítulos se los responderán en fin espero que dejen sus reviews.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

**aquí**** termina el capitulo, espero les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews, y se que les he dejado muchas dudas, pero el siguiente capitulo se resolvera**


	10. el plan

**N/A: aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste, dejen sus reviws...y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son halagadores**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

-donde esta la sucia campesina-dijo una enfurecida azula

-princesa, la señorita escapo-dijo el guardia

-QUE

-hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos, pero ella utilizo un poder que nunca habia visto en mi vida, perdoname

-perdonarte porque, ahora pagaras con tu vida-dijo azula y quemando al guardia-y ahora ustedes si no quieren terminar como el, deberan encontrarlos

y asi cientos de soldados y dai lee salieron en busca del equipo avatar

-ahora si zuzu terminare contigo y con tus adorados amigos -dijo azulla

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-debemos hacer algo y pronto-dijo muy decidido zuko-no podemos dejar que azula siembre miedo en la población

-si tienes razon llamita-contesto Toph

-pero el problema esque no sabemos donde se encuentra azula-dijo Sokka

-yo se en donde-dijo Katara

-¿en donde?-pregunto Sokka

-en donde mas, pues donde me tuvo encarcelada

-¿y sabes donde esta?-pregunto Zuko

-claro que si

-pero el problema es que no podemos acabar con todo su ejercito nosotros solos-dijo katara

-tienes razon princesita, tenemos que buscar aliados-contesto Toph

-si, yo intentare contactarme con el rey tierra y pedirle su ayuda, ademas debo de ir al palacio, debo saber como esta mai -dijo Zuko

-si, y yo podria ir ala isla Kyoshi y decirles alas guerreras que nos vengan a ayudar-dijo Suki

-y yo podria ir al reino tierra a pedirle ayuda a unos viejos amigos-comento Toph

-si, y nosotros al polo sur a pedirle ayuda a nuestro padre-dijo Sokka

-pero alguien debe de estar con aang, y esa soy yo-dijo Katara

-pero-dijo Sokka

-nada de peros hermanos, aang me necesita y me quedare aqui

-ok ok, entonces ire yo solo al polo sur

-ok, entonces es momento de patear algunos traseros-dijo Toph tratando de poner ambiente

esa misma tarde, Sokka y Suki decidieron partir ya que tomaria mas tiempo ya que eran los lugares mas apartados, a la mañana siguiente Zuko decidio ir a su palacio en busca de mai y de sus soldados y en el medio día Toph se fue al reino tierra, mientras Katara decidio quedarse con aang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

-Katara-dijo aang con una voz muy ronca y cansada, abriendo lentamente los ojos

-si aang aqui estoy-contesto Katara

-¿donde estamos?¿estas bien?¿no estas herida?

-tranquilo aang estoy bien, ademas debes descansar a un estas muy herido

-y los chicos donde estan

-ellos fueron por ayuda

-ayuda, entonces azula gano, eso no puede ser, debo pararme de aqui-dijo aang tratado de parase pero no pudo

-no aang no, aun estas muy herido, puedes lastimarte

-pero Katara, azula esta ganando y no puedo dejar que otra guerra estalle y que piensen que el avatar les ha fallado, esta vez no

-tranquilo aang no has fallado, tu has intentado todo lo que esta en tus manos, ahora descansa

aang hizo caso y decidio acostarse y después de un rato se quedo dormido, mientras que Katara salio de la habitacion para asi irse a su habitacion a descansar, ya que mañana seria un dia muy pesado.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

**aquí**** termina el capitulo, espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews...chao**


	11. noticias

**N/A: aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, todos son tomados en cuenta, y no olviden dejar sus reviews**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

-buenos dias amor-dijo Katara acercándose con una bandeja de comida para aang que se encontraba dormido,Katara decidio acercarse y dárlee un beso en la mejilla,que hizo que aang despertara

-buenos días Katara

-¿como amaneciste?

-bien, oye no has sabido nada de los chicos han paso 3 días

-oh mira que hermoso día es-dijo Katara mirando hacia una pequeña ventana

-si es un bonito día, pero no has contestado mi pregunta-dijo aang

-mira, Zuko mando una carta ayer diciendo que ya había llegado y que estaba con Mai, recuerda que Sokka y Suki irian ala isla Kioshi y al Polo Sur, les tomara mas tiempo, y Toph no creo que quiera mandar una carta o si

-tienes razón, y nosotros que haremos

-mientras, tu te recuperas y yo te curo

-pero eso no es de gran ayuda, debería ir a buscar aliados igual que los demás

-no señor usted se quedara aquí, tratar de recuperase y comerse la comida

-mmmmmmmmm esta bien-dijo aang acercándose la charola de comida-espera un momento, estas son ciruelas de mar

-si

-NNNNOOOOOO!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el palacio de la Nación del Fuego

-¿estas segura?-pregunto Zuko alegremente

-si-contesto Mai

Zuko le dio un fuerte abrazo a Mai, no podia creer la noticia que le había dado

-y ¿estas bien?

-si Zuko estoy bien

y así la pareja de esposos se volvieron abrazar, era una gran noticia que querían compartir con todos

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

En el reino Tierra

-No me quedare aquí, entendieron, ya no soy una niña que deben estar cuidando-dijo Toph molesta

-pero hija, tu has dicho ha estallado otra guerra, no podemos dejar que nuestra hija pelee y que se haga daño-dijo su papa muy preocupado

-pensé que quedrian ayudar, pero creo que no, mejor me voy-dijo Toph saliendo del lugar

-pero hija-dijo su mama

Toph salio lo mas rápido que pudo, no quería volver a ver a sus papas, estaba harta que aun la trataran como una niña indefensa, no se había percatado que había comenzado a llover hasta que decidió sentarse en una roca, después de un rato sintió que alguien se le acercaba

-quien anda ahí-dijo Toph

nadie contesto, pero cada vez sentía que alguien se acercaba cada vez mas, así que con un movimiento de tierra decidió apresarlo, cubriéndolo todo el cuerpo y dejando solo la cabeza al exterior.

-sácame de aquí-dijo el muchacho molesto, ya que lo había atrapado

-que es lo que quieres, eres un aliado de azula-dijo una Toph muy desafiante

-señorita yo no se de que me esta hablando, yo solo quería preguntarle si tenia a donde ir, no se si ha visto pero esta lloviendo

-eso es algo que a ti no te importa, ademas no puedo ver

-bueno,yo solo la quería ayudar

-pues mas ayuda el que no estorba

- esta bien, ¿pero me puede soltar?-pregunto el muchacho

-a si-contesto Toph y con un movimiento lo dejo libre

-y ¿como se llama?

dudo un momento Toph en decirle, pero vio que el muchacho no era malo-me llamo Toph,¿y tu?

-Noak,¿y es tan agresiva con todos?

-si, porque, te molesta

-no, nomas era una pregunta

y así los dos muchachos empezaron a platicar, hasta que se hizo de noche y aun no dejaba de llover

-¿no quisiera ir ami casa a pasar la noche, veo que no dejara de llover en toda la noche?-pregunto tímidamente Noak

-claro, porque no, ademas no tengo a donde ir-contesto un poco sonrojada Toph

-entonces hay que irnos, ya esta oscureciendo-dijo Noak

y así Noak y Toph fueron ala casa del muchacho a pasar la noche.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

**aquí**** termina el capitulo,jejeje espero y les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews...**


	12. Noticias y secretos

**N/A: aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, todos son tomados en cuenta, y no olviden dejar sus reviews**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Era una mañana calurosa en la Nacion del fuego, Zuko estaba feliz de la noticia, tanta desgracia tenia que venir algo bueno, así que decidió dar la noticia a las demás naciones, la noticia corrió rápido, los ciudadanos de la nacion del fuego estaban feliz ala noticia que nacería el heredero al trono.

Zuko había puesto el doble de guardias, y le pidió a los guardias que cuidaran de Mai. a Mai no le gustaba la idea que la cuidaran, pero finalmente acepto, y decidió irse a vivir ala casa de sus padres por su seguridad y la del bebe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Aang se había levantado muy temprano para ponerse a meditar y practicar un poco, ya que tenia tiempo que no entrenaba, ya que Katara no se lo permitía mientras Katara se encontraba haciendo los mandados junto con la señora que les dio hospedaje.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sokka y Suki habían llegado ala isla de kioshi, todos al verlos gritaban de la emoción al recibir a los héroes de guerra. se bajaron del barco y rápidamente decidieron ir con el líder de la isla Oyajii para hablar de lo que estaba sucediendo. el líder quedo muy sorprendido por lo que acababan de decir, así que decidió apoyarlos en todo, Soka y Suki decidieron quedarse unos días mas antes de dirigirse al Polo Sur.

-Suki es mejor que nos quedemos unos días mas aquí, ya no estoy acostumbrado a estar viajando tanto-dijo Sokka a Suki

-esta bien Sokka, solo quisiera decirte algo muy importante que me entere hace días-dijo un poco nerviosa Suki

-que pasa

-es que... yo...

antes que pudiera decirle llegaron las guerreras kioshi a saludarlos, Suki maldijo en su mente, ya que tenia que hablar seriamente con Sokka de algo muy importante, pero era mejor decirle después, ya que estaban en medio de una guerra y no era momento, así que tomo la desicion de decirle después que acabe todo esto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toph decidio levantarse temprano, e irse sin decir nada ni hacer ruido, ahora habia cosas mas importantes que quedarse con Noak, asi que fue con el rey Tierra para hablar del problema que habia, pero antes de irse sintió que Noak la estaba buscando y asi que decidio quedarse a decirle lo que pasaba

-Toph ya tevas-pregunto Noak

-si asi es, porque-dijo Toph

-esque no quiero que te vayas-dijo Noak acercándose ala chica

-Noak, losiento pero debo irme

-entonces yo me voy contigo-dijo muy decidido Noak-solo dejame ir por unas cosas y listo

-Noak no lo creo con..-anets que pudiera terminar de decir lo que queria decir Noak le dio un beso, que poco a poco se fue profundizando hasta que los dos se tuvieron que separar para tomar aire

-ahorita regreso, no tardo solo haré una mochila con lo necesario-dijo Noak

-esta bien aquí te espero

y así Noak fue hacer su mochila para asi irse con Toph, Toph no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo por el, ella nunca habia creido en esas tontadas del amor (asi ella lo expresaba), y con el estaba sintiendo algo que no había sentido con ningún otro chico

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

**aquí**** termina el capitulo,jejeje espero y les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews...**


	13. un día mas

**N/A: aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, todos son tomados en cuenta, y no olviden dejar sus reviews y lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar...este es mas largo para que vean que no me he olvidado de esta historia**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Sokka y Suki sarparon hacia el Polo Sur, querían llegar lo mas pronto posible, así que se fueron en la mañana siguiente.

Habian pasado 2 dias de que habían sarpado de la isla de Kioshi, Sokka miraba últimamente rara a Suki, siempre estaba de mal humor y aveces se ponía a llorar, comía de mas, y muchas cosas mas

Era de noche y había una hermosa luna llena, Suki esta recargada en el barandal cuando llego Sokka

-amor que tienes-pregunto Sokka a Suki

-no nada-dijo tranquilamente Suki

-es que te he visto rara últimamente-dijo Sokka

-tranquilo estoy bien, a lo mejor estoy muy estresada por todo esto-dijo tratando de convencer a Sokka ya que no le quería decir lo que realmente le pasaba

-esta bien, si tu dices que estas bien ok...y si a lo mejor es el estrés dijo Sokka acercandose asu mujer y dandole un beso en el cachete-ven vamos adentro hace frio aquí

-quisiera quedarme aquí un rato mas

-esta bien, como tu quieras-dijo Sokka yiendose hacia el cuarto del barco

Suki estaba muy indesisa si decirle a Sokka sobre su estado, ella queria ayudar en esta guerra que se habia desatado y ademas no queria perocupar a Sokka, el ya tenia mucho que pensar comopara decirle lo que ocurria

-que hago Yue-dijo mirando ala luna-¿crees que le deba decirle a Sokka sbre mi estado?

vio que la luna resplandesio mas, y Suki hizo una leve sonrisa

-gracias-dijo y asi se fue a retirar a su habitacion para decirle a Sokka lo que pasaba

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Toph y Noak tomaron un habían para llegar pronto a la Nación del Fuego.

Toph se encontraba en su habitación acostada muy aburrida hasta que de pronto alguien llama en la puerta.

-¿puedo pasar?-pregunto Noak

-pasa-dijo una aburrida Toph

Noak se acerco a Toph sentándose en la orilla de la cama-¿te pasa algo?

-si, odio los barcos, no puedo ver nada-dijo molesta Toph-así voy a estar 2 días hasta que lleguemos a la Nación del fuego

-tranquila aquí voy a estar todo el tiempo posible, yo seré tus ojos y claro tu compañero-esto ultimo hizo que los dos muchachos se pusieran rojos de la vergüenza

-no necesito que seas mis ojos, tal vez no pueda ve ni sentir pero tampoco soy una inútil que tengas que estar ayudando-dijo Toph ya que su comentario la había hecho sentir mal, aunque ella no lo mostrara de esa forma

-lo siento, yo no quería que tomaras esto como una ofensa, claro que no eres una inútil, yo se lo valiosa que eres

-y tu como sabes que soy valiosa-esto ultimo lo dijo muy apenada

-porque eres una gran maestra, eres fuerte y valiente,...y se que te tengo conociendo hace poco pero se que eres una gran chica-contesto Noak acercándose cada vez mas a Toph, casi cuando iba tocar sus labios Toph se levanto

-no necesito que nadie me diga lo que yo se que soy

-lose solo quería decírtelo para que no te sintieras ofendida-dijo Noak levantándose

-tranquilo no me ofendí se que no lo quisiste decir de mala manera

-si pero de todas formas te lo quería decir porque yo... no termino de decirlo ya que había empezado a besar a Toph, esta no quiso separase de el asi que puso sus manos sobre su cuello y el en su cintura. Toph no podía creer lo que sentía por ese muchacho, todos sus amigos habían tenido una pareja sentimental y hablaban del amor pero ella nunca habría creído sentir algo por un chico. Cuando sintió que el aire le faltaba se fue

-Necesito estar sola-dijo Toph separandose completamente de Noak

-pero...

-por favor, necesito estar sola

-esta bien, si me necesitas estare en mi habitacion-despues de decir eso le dio un beso en el cachete a Toph y se retiro

Toph se había puesto como un tomate por ese beso, cuando escucho que la puerta se cerro se aventó a sus cama y trato de taparse con una almohada su rostro, ella no quería sentir eso por Noak ni por un chico, después de tanto estar pensando se quedo dormida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aang se encontraba entrenando cuando sintio que alguien se acercaba a el

-no deberias estar entrenando tanto

-Katara-dijo aang dejando de entrenar y acercandose ala chica para darle un corto pero tierno beso

-si lose lose, me acabo de recupar y no debo hacer tanta fuerza

-asi es

-pero tambien debo entrear, debo de estar lista cuando azula quiera atacar

-si lose aang pero tambien debes descansar, no es bueno que te excedas entrenando

-si tienes razon-despues de decir esto ultimo volvio a darle un beso ala chica-te amo

-y yo a ti aang

-¿y los chicos no se han comunicado?

-si Sokka me mando una carta diciendo que mañana en la tarde llega al Polo Sur, y Zuko viene en 2 dias, ya que quiere pasar mas tiempo con Mai ya que esta embarazada

-enserio, que alegria para el

-si

-¿y Toph?

-ya sabes a ella no le gusta eso de las cartas

-si espero que este bien, ademas ya quiero que vengan los chicos tenemos que ponernos acuerdo sobre el plan

-si, pero tranquilo todo va a salir bien ya veras

-si, muchas gracias Katara por estar conmigo, no sabes que feliz me siento que estés conmigo en estos momentos

-yo siempre voy a estar contigo

y así los dos muchos se dieron un largo y apasionado beso, después se pusieron a entrenar y cuando vieron que estaba oscureciendo decidieron irse a sus despectivas habitaciones para dormir, mañana seria un día muy difícil.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

**aquí**** termina el capitulo,jejeje espero y les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews... son muy importantes para mi, y si tienen alguna duda no duden en dejarme un mensaje :D chao**


	14. juntos

**N/A: aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, todos son tomados en cuenta, y no olviden dejar sus reviews y lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar...disfrutenlo**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Toph y Noack llegaron pronto ala Nacion del Fuego, irian pronto a la casa donde se hospedaban los chicos.

-debemos llegar pronto con los chicos-dijo Toph

-ok yo te acompaño a donde vayas-dijo Noak y haciendo que Toph se sonrojara un poco

y asi los dos muchachos bajaron del barco y dirigirse a la casita.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Mai es momento que me vaya-dijo un poco triste Zuko ya que no la queria dejar-¿estaras bien?

-claro que si Zuko, no te preocupes de mi, se cuidarme sola-dijo a su manera Mai

-juro que vendre lo mas pronto posible-dice Zuko

-lose

y asi Zuko y Mai se dieron un beso de despedida, ya que iria con los chicos a reunirse para el plan que tenian

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suki y Sokka llegaron esa misma tarde al Polo Sur. Cuando bajaron del barco quisieron ir directamente con Hakoda pensaban que si duraban mas se demorarian los planes.

-Sokka-grito Hakoda al ver su hijo

-papa-grito Sokka dandole un fuerte abrazo

-ya es momento de irnos no-pregunto Hakoda o mas bien seria una aclaracion

-si papa, los chicos ya nos deben de estar esperando-dijo Sokka

-entonces solo recojo mis cosas y listo, ademas Pakku sabe de los planes y ha decidido apoyarnos

-que bien mas gente

y asi esa misma noche, para no demorarse mas sarparon hacia la Nacion del Fuego

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era media noche. Aang se encontraba meditando cuando sintio que alguien se acercaba...

-KATARA-dijo aang parandose para darle un beso a su novia

-aang, lo siento por molestarte es que yoo...

-¿que pasa Katara?

-tengo miedo aang

-¿de que?

-de perderte, no quiero que te pasa nada

-Katara ya habiamos hablado de eso

-si lose aang, pero esque soñe que te perdia, que pasa si te pierdo yo..no..podria...

-tranquila Katara estare bien-dijo aang tratando de tranquilizarla-vente vamos a dormir

-¿juntos?-pregunto Katara

-si juntos-dijo un apenado aang

y asi los dos muchachos se fueron acostar

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Pasaron varios dias y los chicos se juntaron de nuevo, el ultimo en llegar fue Sokka, Sukki y Hakkoda ya que ellos venian del Polo Sur. Todos se encontraban ellos se encontraba Haru y su padre, los del pantano, Pakku, Iroh y otros generales de gran importancia y sobre todo nuestro equipo avatar...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

**aquí**** termina el capitulo,jejeje espero y les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews... son muy importantes para mi, y si tienen alguna duda no duden en dejarme un mensaje :D chao**


End file.
